


Stolen Time

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There are so many new books for Queen Nyx to study...





	Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 days, August 1/"I was my own thief, the words came out of nowhere and caught me."

Nyx knew that she'd been reading for hours, lost in book after book in Castle Krakenburg's grand library. But there were so many that she wanted to read, and about so many things. She'd pulled references off the shelf, along with tales of grand adventures and epic romances. It would take ages to get through all the things she immediately wanted to read and even longer to get to everything. 

"I suspected this is where you've been all day, I'm sorry for not finding you sooner." 

Nyx looked up to see her husband, not one of her retainers, with a tray of food. Had it gotten that late already? 

"I was reading," Nyx said firmly. "There are quite a few volumes that I need to study right away." 

Well, aside from the romance she currently had in her hands. That was... 

"I remember Camilla studying that one quite intently," Xander commented as he set the tray down and then leaned to kiss her before she made too much of a face at him. 

"I..." 

"I need to look over one last thing before bed, unfortunately," Xander added before he turned to go. "Don't stay up too late?" 

Nyx tried not to wince. Was it really that late? Once Xander was gone, she finished up the current chapter she was on while eating. It ended on a bit of a cliffhanger, so she figured one more chapter was okay, too, but... 

Finally, she marked her place. 

She had time, after all.


End file.
